


One of Us

by setobox



Series: Latvia and the Micronations [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setobox/pseuds/setobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latvia feels a little jealous of the little girl Sealand is friends with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us

Latvia sat on top of a grassy field watching with a small glare as Sealand laughed and rolled around in the grass below with a little girl.

He shouldn’t be jealous of this girl. He shouldn't. This girl is just another micronation that Sealand had taking a liking to. That he has become friends with. What was her name again? Oh yeah, it was Wy.

This Wy had just come whirling into their lives and Sealand had befriended her and thus started to bring her to hang out with them.

****  
_“She’s just like me!” Sealand had said to him after he had met her. “She knows how it is to be one of us.”_   


****  
_“One of us?” he had inquired. “One of us how?”_   


**  
_“Well, **you**_** aren’t one of us Latvia. You are a recognized nation. I mean she’s a micronation like me. She knows how it is.  And how hard it is sometimes, you know? Well you wouldn’t really know because you are different than us. You wouldn’t understand.”  


 _‘I could try to understand,’_ Latvia thought sadly as he looked down and started picking at the grass. _'I could understand if he would tell me._ '

There was a girlish giggle and Sealand loud and cheerful voice called out, “I’m going to get you!”

Latvia looked back up. The two small nations were playing a game of tag and it looked like Sealand was it.

_‘I should be happy that Sealand has another friend to play with now since I can’t be around as much as I used to but...’_

He gripped the ground hard. _‘Sealand is **my** best and only friend. I don’t want him to have other friends. What if he forgets about me? What if he just doesn’t want me around anymore and wants to hang out with his new friends? What if-”_

“Hey Latvia! Latvia, are you there?”

Latvia snapped out of his dark thoughts and look up. Sealand was standing there and grinning at him.

“Latvia, I’ve been calling you this whole time!” Sealand stated with his hands on his hips. “Why are you still up here? Tag is kinda boring with just two people, so come down here and play with us!”

“U-Uh umm. I-I don’t k-know...”

“Please Latvia!” pleaded Wy as she made her way up the hill. “You’ve always are so busy and we never get to play with you.”

“O-Okay. I-I’ll play but I-I’m not it okay?”

“Okay! Wy will be it then!” Sealand declared as he helped Latvia up off the ground.

Wy puffed out her cheeks in anger. “Why me? Last time I checked, you are still it!”

Sealand threw an arm around Latvia’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Because Latvia and I are a team, that’s why! It will be us two against you. Right Latvia?”

Sealand turns and looks him the eyes. Latvia smiled a little nodded, “Y-Yeah...A team.”

Wy crossed her arms and frowned. “That’s a stupid reason. In that case, when Seborga finally comes, he’ll be on my team and it will be us against you two!”

“Fine by me! Now let’s play!” Sealand drops his arm and takes Latvia’s hand and squeezes it before breaking into a run and pulling Latvia along.

“I’m going to get the both of you!” declared Wy as she ran after them.

Sealand and Latvia laughed as they ran away and Latvia’s previous worries and jealousies went away for now as he played with his best friend and his new friend.


End file.
